Der letzte Tag
by chaska
Summary: Eines Tages wird es kommen: Das Ende der Welt. Der letzte Tag bricht an.


Ich weiß nicht so ganz, was über mich gekommen ist, als ich DAS hier verfasst habe. (nachdenklich am Kopf kratz). Aber nun ist es da und ich möchte es auch nicht für mich behalten.

Und nun… seid auf das Schlimmste gefasst…

* * *

><p><strong>Der letzte Tag<strong>

Er spürte und hörte noch im Halbschlaf das Beben und den Schrei der gequälten Erde. Als er die Augenlider öffnete, fiel sein Blick auf die graue, zernarbte Fläche der Höhlendecke. Langsam richtete er sich auf und bemerkte voller Staunen, wie schmerzhaft das war.

Noch immer hatte er sich nicht daran gewöhnt, dass das Phänomen Zeit auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorüberging. Es war schleichend gekommen, wie Gift.

Er stemmte sich auf die Beine und trat langsam auf den Höhleneingang zu. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete, doch war dieser Anblick noch immer erhaben in all seiner Schrecklichkeit.

Vor ihm breitete sich eine sonnengeflutete Ebene aus.

Verbrannte Erde, zu Staub zerfallene Felsen, die einst hoch in den Himmel geragt hatten.

Zischend holte er Atem und hatte das Gefühl flüssige Lava zu trinken. Die Luft war so dünn, das jeder Atemzug eine Qual war.

Der gesamte Horizont wurde von dem riesigen glühenden Ball der Sonne eingenommen. Seine noch immer scharfen Augen konnten sogar die gewaltigen Turbulenzen auf der Oberfläche des riesigen Himmelsgestirns ausmachen. Der einzige Schatten war die kleine Höhle, die er in einem Anflug von Sarkasmus sein _Zu Hause_ nannte.

Ein heftiges Erdbeben erschütterte die Ebene. In der Ferne sah er glühende Fontainen flüssigen Gesteins in die Höhe steigen.

Die Erkenntnis, dass dies wirklich der letzte Tag war, machte sich in seinem Bewusstsein breit.

Doch anstatt das die Vorstellung Panik oder Angst auslöste, ließ sie sein Herz ruhiger schlagen. Ein selten gewordenes Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen.

Der letzte Tag. Für ihn, für diesen Planeten und für die Sonne.

Eine Sonne, die so alt war, das er schon lange nicht mehr die Jahre zählen konnte. Sie war gewachsen, immer größer geworden und hatte schon längst die ihr näherstehenden Planeten ausgelöscht.

Eine Mutter, die ihre eigenen Kinder verschlang.

Was würde ihn erwarten?

Gab es noch die Götter, oder waren sie ebenfalls verbrannt in dem brennenden Inferno, das einst ein strahlend blauer Himmel gewesen war?

Heiße Winde zerrten an ihm und verbrannten die Haut. Mit langsamen Bewegungen wandte er sich um und ging ein paar Schritte in die Höhle zurück, wo an der Wand, im Schatten, ein großer Felsbrocken lag. Er setzte sich auf das Gestein und sah hinaus.

Er würde nicht die Augen schließen. Er wollte es sehen. Er wollte es spüren.

Noch nie hatte er der Gefahr den Rücken zugekehrt und auch jetzt würde er den Tod mit offenen Augen entgegentreten.

Sein Blick glitt über die Ebene. Schon längst war der letzte Baum zu Asche verbrannt, das letzte Wasser verkocht. Diese Ödnis ließ einen fast vergessen, das es einst eine blühende voller Leben erfüllte Welt gewesen war.

Windteufel wirbelten rotierende Staubsäulen hoch.

Er fragte sich, ob es die Menschen geschafft hatten eine neue Heimat zu finden.

Als die Sonne begann zu sterben, machten sie sich auf um das Sonnensystem zu verlassen.

Wenn es so war, dann würde er nicht wirklich sterben, sondern er und seinesgleichen würden in ihren Legenden weiterleben.

Angst vor dem Tod hatte er nicht. Zu oft in seinem langen Leben hatte er ihm in das bleiche Knochengesicht gesehen.

Im Gegenteil.

Der Tod war eine Erfahrung, die ihm noch fehlte. Zugegeben, die letzte Erfahrung, doch war das Letzte nicht immer das Spannendste?

Wieder bebte die Erde und er fühlte mit seinen Sinnen, wie sich die Gesteine tief in ihrem Inneren unter der gewaltigen Gravitation der Sonne verschoben.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange dieser gequälte Planet noch Widerstand leisten würde, doch er ahnte, dass es nicht mehr lange sein konnte.

Auf einmal wurde es still.

Der Wind verebbte.

Die Beben hörten auf.

Es war, als ob das Universum den Atem anhielt in Ehrerbietung des Kommenden.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, die an seine einstige Geschicklichkeit erinnerte, erhob er sich und trat vor die Höhle.

Er hob den Blick in sah mit trockenen, brennenden Augen in den glühenden Höllenpfuhl der Sonne.

Es schien, als ob sich ihre Oberfläche erweiterte. Ein riesiger Glutball löste sich, doch es sah nur so aus, weil in Sekundenbruchteilen alles so groß wurde, dass es den gesamten Horizont verschlang.

Eine gewaltige Sturmbö erhob sich und er stemmte sich mit aller Kraft dagegen.

Staub wirbelte hoch und er sah die kochende Glut näherkommen. Die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe zu laufen.

Der letzte Rest der Atmosphäre wurde in das All geblasen. In den wirbelnden Staubfontainen meinte er vertraute Gestalten zu erkennen.

Ein Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht, als er weit die Arme ausbreitete und das Feuer der Sonne willkommen hieß, das ihn und den Planeten in seine letzte Umarmung zog.

* * *

><p>Das letzte Kapitel ist geschrieben Die letzte Tat vollbracht.<p>

Das Licht dieser sterbenden Sonne wird noch viele, viele Jahrhunderte durch das All reisen und es wird von diesem letzten Tag erzählen.

Als ein Planet mit dem Namen Erde starb und mit ihm auch das letzte darauf lebende Wesen. Der letzte Dai-Youkai

**Sesshomaru.**

* * *

><p><strong>ENDE<strong>


End file.
